doomangelfandomcom-20200214-history
Zarkreus Safrion
Early Life Zarkreus was born to unknown parents in the town of Avarticar in the southern reaches of the north polar cap of Bororus Prime. He was raised by a soldier of the small local PDF garrison and his wife, by the age of 9, Zarkreus has slain his first Ice Dragon and many said he was destined for great things. When he was 12, the Heralds of Coming Doom, under the command of his predecessor, Doom Priest Zafrial Alreus, came to Avarticar looking for recruits and held the trials of the Doom-Marked, many of the young boys aged between 10 and 15 were chosen to participate, including the young Zarkreus. He completed the trials with exceptional skill and earned the eye of Alreus who declared him a skilled warrior and recruited him into the Heralds of Coming Doom as a neophyte, along with 90 others who had deemed themselves worthy to become potential battle-brothers. Chapter Training Zarkreus and his fellow neophytes spent 5 months studying chapter history and the history of the Imperium, including the arrival of the God-Emperor and the Horus Heresy and began learning about the Doom Heralds' beliefs and combat doctrine involving the 4 Aspects of Doom and the Emperor's guise as the Doom Angel, the all destroying saviour of Mankind and the best of all Humanities' traits. It was just after these 5 months that neophytes that showed relevant potential were drafted into either the Technicarium, Apothicarium, the ranks of the Doom Sayers initates or were tested for psychic capabilities and were observed by the Seers who would determine which Cult the young psyker-neophyte would join to continue his training. Zarkreus who was singled out again for special talent, was starting to be trained in weapons and tactics used by the chapter and started to be tested for psychic powers and was declared to be a possible formidable seer, 3 months later he underwent his first biological and cybernetic implants and was implanted with the chapter's gene-seed. Becoming A Battle-Brother 7 years later Zakreus finished his time as neophyte amongst the scouts of the 10th Doom Host. Since his earliest training, he had killed his first Ork and slain a champion of the Black Legion with a well-placed sniper round and was awarded for excellent marksmanship and valour. It was this which attracted the attention of the Death Cult, who with the permission of Zafrial Alreus, initiated him into the Death Cult as a Death Squire, and earned his place as a full battle-brother. He started learning the ways of the Death Cult and he and his fellow squad-mates, selected from the best scouts were attached to the 8th Doom Host during their assault on a Tau stronghold, working with the scouts and sabotaging key installations and killing Tau officers. Once again he proved himself exceptional and was promoted to Death Knight (the leader of a Death squire sqaud), as the squads previous Death Knight was killed in the fighting. Middle Serving Years Over the course of the next century, Zarkreus had lead his squad during many campaigns against Ork WAAAGHS! and a Black Crusade and deflected several incursions of both Tau and Elder forces. During these campaigns he had made a name for himself, building up priestige amongst the Death Cult and the Chapter as a whole and during the last 20 years of that century he had been leading the 8th Doom Host against various enemies, after being promoted to Doom Reaper after the previous Doom reaper, Markreus Caramus had been slain by an Avatar of Khaine, which was promptly destroyed after inflicting multiple causalities on the 8th (who Zarkreus's squad had been currently attached to). Later Serving Years To Present Day After leading 8th Doom Host for 70 years, Zarkreus was involved in a chapter-level assault on a Chaos-held world controlled by the Alpha Legion. The fighting lasted for 5 years, but the Heralds, eventually threw the Heretics back into the Warp, but unfortunately Doom Priest Zafrial Alreus was slain was by an Alpha Legionnaire assassin. When the Heralds returned home and Alreus was entombed below the Fortress-Monastery, there was 3 weeks mourning and afterwards all the Doom reapers gathered in a council and decreed that Zarkreus should take the trials of the Doom Angel as all the Doom devils had fallen beside their master and Zakreus was the most suitable candidate for assuming Alrues's position. Zakreus after finally completing the trials became the new Doom Priest and was gifted with his predessor's arms and armour (which are handed down to each new Doom Priest). He then Lurian mazariol to take command of the 8th. It has been many centuries since then and Zarkreus has won much glory for his chapter in many glorious campaigns in driving the Tau and Chaos incursions back and slaying many of humanities' most deadly foes. Zarkreus still serves as Doom Priest now, commanding utter servitude and reverence from his Battle-brothers as the current chosen of the Doom Angel. Category:Characters Category:Space Marines Category:All Content